Tajikistan
General Information Iqta (until 1950) Constitutional Republic (since 1950) |religion = Sunni (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |culture = Tajik (Iranian)|rank = Kingdom|capital = Kulob (1968)|tech_group = Muslim|tag = TJK|development = Start: 18}} is a Sunni Tajik iqta located in the Ferghana and Transoxiana areas, Central Asia region, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; cores appearing during 'The First World War' era. The iqta will change its state religion from Sunni to Secular in 1910, gain its cores in 1929 and reform the government into a constitutional republic in 1950. will emerge from the Secular on September 9, 1991 bordering fellow Secular countries ( northwest, north and east) and Sunni countries ( south). The country is on-map to the present day. Bug: Country is a parliamentary republic instead of a constitutional republic. See also: Russia, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Afghanistan, Kyrgyzstan, Kazakhstan, China, Soviet Union Form Tajikistan * Requirment(s): ** does not exist ** Is not the ** Primary Culture is Tajik ** Administrative Technology at least 78 ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Yashilkul (452), Khujand (1967) and Kulob (1968) * Effect(s): ** Change government rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Tajik Ideas and Traditions Decisions Abandon Secularism (since 1910) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Tajik Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +5.0% Discipline ** +1 Diplomatic Relations * Ambition: ** -10.0% Cavalry Cost * Ideas: ** Pamir Mountains: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Land of the Tajiks: *** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us ** Successors of the Samanids: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Pamir Highway: *** +20.0% Global Trade Power ** Dusharbe: *** -20.0% Construction Cost ** Basmachi Movement: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** Political Stability: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Secular countries Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Soviet Union Category:Present Day Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Tajik countries Category:Formable nations Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:The First World War Category:Sunni countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Iqtas Category:Bugged